There are existing methods for replacing part of a pipeline with a spool piece. For instance, the pipeline is cut at two axially spaced locations and the portion of pipeline between the cuts is removed. Towards each cut end, the pipeline is raised to a particular height relative to the seabed. A connector pipe is lowered in a frame onto the seabed adjacent each cut end and the frame is set at a predetermined height relative to the seabed so that the connector pipe is at a similar height to the pipeline. The pipe and the pipeline can then be connected. However, since the seabed is not uniform, natural variations in height and inclination can result in misalignments and complications in achieving the connection of the connector pipe to the existing pipeline.